Goodbye, My Friend
by Aiilana
Summary: "...No necesitaba un amante, ni una pareja, ni un alma gemela…yo necesitaba a mi mejor amigo a mi lado diciéndome "Todo estará bien…todo saldrá bien, ya verás…". Eso no puedo perdonarte hasta ahora"-


**__****Ok, vengo con este pequeño one-shot que andaba rondando por mi cabeza desde el ultimo tiempo y es como...el resumen de una historia que en realidad tiene otros personas (personajes creador por mi) pero que tenia ganas de adaptarlos a BTR aunque creo que lo hare en un futuro mas lejano. Es triste, me gusta escribir historias de amor imposibles y esta me gusta en particular porque...bueh no digo mas nada y los dejo disfrutarla.**

**Escuchen "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt mientras la leen...le da otro toque.**

**Advertencia: Big Time Rush, ni sus personajes u otro relacionado con ellos no me pertenece.**

* * *

**_"Querido Kendall:_**

_Hola, estoy segura que estás leyendo esta carta luego de que yo ya no esté físicamente y lamento que sea así, no sabes cuánto lo lamento por nosotros pero en el fondo siempre creí que era lo correcto o eso me decía mi razón ya que mi corazón me gritaba otra cosa; te necesitaba conmigo a mi lado en los momentos más duros. Pero tú no estabas._

_Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, si, me dolió mucho a una escala que nunca podrás imaginarte el que me hayas engañado con Lucy en la secundaria a pesar de que supe asimilarlo rápido pero mi amor por ti me lo recordaba siempre en las noches antes de caer dormida luego de llorar amargamente por tu traición, por mi soledad de no tener a nadie de mi familia a mi lado nunca más…los extraño infinitamente sin embargo se que pronto los veré y estaremos los 3 juntos una vez más, para siempre. Aunque eso signifique que yo deba irme de este mundo debido a mi enfermedad la cual jamás tuvo intenciones de irse del todo…nunca te dije de mis problemas financieros porque quería afrontarlos sola a pesar de que realmente jamás fue mi carga sino la de alguien más. Lo sé, fue injusto para mí pero debía hacerlo, no tuve otra alternativa._

_Esta carta tiene el motivo de disculparme contigo por cómo te trate la última vez que nos vimos mientras yo seguía con vida, hace 2 semanas atrás. Aun recuerdo perfectamente ese jueves que apareciste en mi habitación, te veías cansado supongo que de correr por la fina capa de sudor en tu frente…en ese momento te deteste como nunca lo hice, era mi derecho sentirme así, me lo merecía luego de tanto dolor. Pero luego me arrepentí porque tú no tenías que arrastrar con mi dolor, tú tenías a alguien más y lo respete por más que te haya amado y por cuanto lo sigo haciendo._

_Lo siento, realmente lo siento pero yo te necesite cuando más dolor sentí y tú no estabas por el simple hecho de que fui tu ex novia. Yo no necesitaba eso en ese momento, no necesitaba un amante, ni una pareja, ni un alma gemela…yo necesitaba a mi mejor amigo a mi lado diciéndome "Todo estará bien…todo saldrá bien, ya verás…" Eso no puedo perdonarte hasta ahora. El que me hayas abandonado a merced del mundo._

_Ahora que lees esta carta, yo ya no estaré, así que aprende a vivir sin mí como lo hiciste los últimos 15 años, se que podrás resistir por el resto de tu vida al lado de Lucy y la pronta familia que formaran. Si, se que tendrás un bebe con ella y te felicito, será un bebe hermoso igual que tu…les deseo a ambos la mayor felicidad._

_Para despedirme quiero decirte lo que siempre calle._

_Kendall Francis Knight, fuiste el mejor novio que pude tener, el mejor confidente, el mejor consejero, el mejor compañero a la hora de meternos en problemas pero por sobre todas las cosas fuiste el mejor amigo y la mejor familia que jamás imagine tener. Te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando, desde donde sea que mi alma vaya a parar y no te avergüences por lo que tuvimos, recuérdalo con cariño pero mantenlo como un recuerdo lejano del pasado que no puedo interferir en tu presente y futuro. Yo hare lo mismo en mi próxima vida…tal vez tenga más suerte._

**_Con Cariño, tu mejor amiga y la persona que más te quiso, Jo Taylor._**

Las pesadas y calientes lagrimas no dejaban de hacer por su rostro, las manos temblaban al final de leer la carta de despedida que Jo le había dejado antes de morir y que recién ahora tenía el derecho de leerla… ¿para qué?

¿De qué le servía esa triste carta de su amiga muerta, a la cual abandono por seguir a una mujer que ya no amaba como antes, que caso tenia?

Era una basura, la más grande del mundo por haberla traicionado, la culpa lo consumía vivo. Arrugo el papel entre sus manos antes de abrazar sus piernas y hundir su rostro empapado entre sus rodillas solo para llorar y gritar con amargura e impotencia, justo a un lado de la carretera mientras un auto aguardaba por él.

Gemía de dolor al recordarla con su sonrisa, con su ternura, su apoyo incondicional y como él supo despreciar al ver una cara bonita entrar un día a su salón cuando tenía 16 años…no tenia perdón de nadie, ni de Dios sí que hubiera uno porque ahora lo dudaba al saber por todo lo que Jo paso estos años sola sin nadie que la ayudara. La vida no tuvo misericordia de ella ni de su frágil corazón que el mismo se tomo el arduo trabajo de destrozar en miles de pedazos, quería morir a modo de pago por su error.

Pero no podía al recordar a su esposa y al bebe que llevaba dentro de sí y que en solo 3 meses mas vería a la cara por primera vez…no sabía si amaba a Lucy ya, solo sabía que ese bebe no tenía la culpa de sus errores. El se merecía lo mejor por eso debía continuar su vida, por esa pequeña cosa viviente que arribaría a su vida en poco tiempo.

Continúo llorando de solo pensar en la vida de su mejor amiga que se acababa de ir y la vida de su hijo que llegaría tal vez a reemplazarla. No, el jamás podría reemplazar a Jo, tenía lugar para ambos en su corazón lo suficientemente grande que los dos se merecían.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos los que luego se levanto sin importar limpiarse las lagrimas, por ahora no sentía nada más que el vacio en su alma, camino como robot hacia el auto que le esperaba, ocupo lugar al lado del conductor, este no le dijo nada porque sabía que debía dejar a Kendall disfrutar de su luto hasta que estuviera preparado para avanzar con su vida. Cuando se aseguro de que debía continuar, encendió el motor y continuo su camino por la carretera de regreso a casa.

-La amo –dijo Kendall luego de varios minutos de silencio, sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-Lo sé, siempre la amaste –le respondió conmovida Camille sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Jamás me la merecí…-confeso al momento en que otra lagrima caía con descaro –ella se merecía una vida mejor que la que tuvo…se merecía lo mejor.

-Pero la vida tenía otros planes para ella –se volteo a mirar a Kendall por un segundo y el alma se le partía al verle tan destrozado por Jo pero así es el proceso de aceptación de su muerte.

Camille condujo una vez más sumergida en el silencio de Kendall, no había necesidad de hablar entre tanto dolor, solo había que aceptarlo.

-¿Qué harás con Lucy? –recordó la fuerte conversación que tuvo con ella hacia unas horas atrás en ese mismo auto.

-Le pediré el divorcio –este murmuro luego de unos momentos de pensarlo –pero la ayudare con el bebe, el no tiene la culpa de que esto pasara.

-Solo espero que seas feliz con tu decisión…Jo lo estaría.

Dijo la mujer dándole una mirada a Kendall que en el fondo una cálida sensación lo reconforto, tal vez era cierto, ella estaría orgullosa de saber que continuaría con su vida a pesar de su partida. Ambos continuarían, nada más que desde distintos lugares, con distintas vivencias y distintos resultados pero sabiendo que los dos serán felices de una forma u otra.

Kendall esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al pensarlo. Por fin los dos vivirían sin más dolor.


End file.
